


I'll Be Back

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [31]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 31: free choice
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this feels like it has been going on forever

Brian knew when the four of them had stepped on stage that George needed to piss. But they were late enough already, and George had said he could wait until the show was over. He kept an eye on him, though, just in case.

He seemed to be doing alright, managing to hide his dire need quite well. For the first half hour or so, he was able to push through. But pretty soon after that, he was getting much too desperate to be on stage. He started to squirm around and cross his legs over and over, and Brian noticed.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, though, because it wasn’t like he could just step on stage and excuse George. The guitarist would have to do that for himself.

As it went on, he got more squirmy, and when Brian tried to yell at him, the crowd was too loud. After the song, George doubled over and he mouthed something to Paul before stepping off stage and pulling his guitar off, practically throwing it at Brian.

“I’m sorry, Bri,” he said before pulling his cock out of his suit pants and starting to piss on the floor, much to Brian and everybody else witnessing it’s surprise. He moaned orgasmically as he finally let go, and John and Paul glanced over at him as Ringo yelled at them.

“John! Paul! Is he okay?! Geo?!” He tried to lean over his drum set to see, but it did him no good.

Paul looked away and to the audience, stepping up to his mic. “Sorry about that. George broke a string,” he lied. “He’s just getting it fixed. Be right back.”

John snorted and stepped away from his own mic, talking just loud enough for Paul to hear him over the audience: “how long is he gonna be?”

“I don’t fucking know, John. Just give him a minute.” They both looked over at George, whose puddle had grown impossibly big, but it looked like he was almost done. Finally, he tucked himself away and turned shamefully over to Brian, putting his hands out for his guitar.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, slipping it back over his head and running back on stage, face bright red.

“And the string’s fixed!” Paul shouted to the crowd, causing them to erupt in shouts. “You ready, George?”

“Yeah, I’m r-ready,” he said into the mic, and another eruption of voices came.

Off stage, Brian was left with the pale yellow puddle on the floor, and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do about that. He immediately started hunting for something to clean it up, and by the time the four of them were off stage, it was gone.

George was the first to run to the dressing room, immediately washing his hands and then covering his face as Brian walked in.

“Sorry,” he apologised once again. “You didn’t have to clean it up. I could’ve done that myself.”

“It’s alright. Couldn’t have it just sitting there.” George got quiet. “At least it didn’t happen on stage. And there weren’t any press around, so you’re safe.”

Then, John, Paul, and Ringo walked in. “Geo, you okay?” Ringo asked within hesitation.

“I’m fine, Richie.”

“Well, I’d sure hope so after a piss like that,” Paul laughed, and Ringo’s cheeks flushed red.

“W-what?”

“Little Georgie was pissing on the floor for a solid minute or two,” John replied with a smirk. “Isn’t that right, Geo, is it?”

“Oh, fuck off, then.” George pouted, and the four Beatles got quiet.

“You two, lay off of him. He had to go, and it’s a completely natural thing.” Brian pat George on the shoulder. “Now, you get ready to leave, I’ll be back in ten minutes to take you to the car.”

George looked cautiously over at Ringo, who had a plain, nice smile on his face. He sat down next to his friend. “So you’re feeling alright then?”

“I’m bloody fine, Rich.”

A hug. “I’m glad.”


End file.
